Reflections
by CreativeGirl29
Summary: Set After Virgil's crash during the Season 1 episode 4 of 'Terror in New York City.' Short reflections from each of the family on nearly losing a brother and son. (Previously Titled; Fallen Brother)
1. Scott

**Disclaimer: Just borrowing them, will return safely. (Italic speech is not mine and comes from the original episode)**

**... ... ... ...**

**I've been wanting to write something for 'Terror in New York City,' for a while now, and due to today's sad news that the great Shane Rimmer has passed away I felt inspired to write this short piece.**

**Really hope you enjoy, and there maybe more in the future featuring the rest of the family and their individual reflections on Virgil's crash.**

**... ... ... ...**

**Dedicated to the memory of Shane Rimmer - Voice of Scott Tracy, Thunderbirds, OS.**

**... ... ... ...**

**Chapter 1: Scott.**

_"The wheels have gone, I can't hold her… I'm… I'm going to crash!"_

Scott's heart lurched at the pure panic emanating from Virgil's voice, but there was nothing he could do as he watched Thunderbird Two squeal across the runway with dark heavy flames springing forth. Finally, and thankfully she came to a stop and the pure white foam rained down on her distinguishing the blaze… But his little Brother was still inside… "What's going on," he yelled over his communicator, "why's no one getting him out?"

'T…They're on their way Scott,' Brains replied, 'I'm h…here to a…assist you with l…landing.'

'I don't need any damn assistance, get the med bay prepped for my brother!'

'FAB!'

Okay, a bit harsh maybe, but Virg was in there… He'd attended too many fire related incidents, he knew the consequences if someone wasn't rescued quickly… God damn it, they had to get him out… Finally, bringing Thunderbird One into the hangar, Scott unbuckled and shot out of his chair. The further procedures he was required to run through could wait… Virgil needed him more.

…

"How is he?" He puffed out, racing over to his father just as his two brothers were bringing Virgil out of his singed bird.

"Unresponsive… Head injury, smoke inhalation, possible broken ribs," Gordon reeled off.

"Let's get him to the infirmary," Jeff said, allowing his two youngest to go ahead with Virgil before looking back to Scott, "are you coming?"

Scott heaved out a breath and nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming!"

…

A few days later…

He stared down at his sleeping brother, it could have been so much worse, and the words from that moment still danced in his mind…

_"Thunderbird Two from Thunderbird One, come in Virgil... Virgil are you okay? Virgil, pull her up… Can you hear me? Come in Thunderbird Two... Virgil, you're crashing… Pull her up… Virgil, get a grip on yourself, you've got to pull out of that dive!"_

If his brother hadn't pulled out of that dive at the last second, he wouldn't be here… And to be honest, he didn't know if he would be either. He would have dived Thunderbird One in after her sister ship, and tried everything within his power to pull Virgil out, but it wouldn't have worked, and both of them would have gone down…

"You did good son."

"Ha?" Scott mumbled, looking to his father who was standing beside him.

"You did a good job. You talked your brother through a very severe situation, and you got him home. You saved his life Scott, and because of that he will be back to himself before we know it. Now, stop thinking about the alternatives."

"How did you know?"

"I know you," Jeff nodded towards Virgil who was shifting in his bed, "looks like he's waking."

Virgil groggily forced his eyes open.

_"How, are you Virgil?" Jeff questioned._

_"Welcome back to the land of the living!" Scott added._

_Virgil sat himself up. "What happened to Thunderbird Two?"_

'TYPICAL!' Scott inwardly chuckled while his dad went on to answer. If his brother was already worrying about his bird, then his dad was definitely right… Virgil would get better, and soon they would both be out there together again.


	2. John

**Thank you to everyone for liking and reviewing this story. (previously titled Fallen Brother) More chapters will be coming and all from different family members, just not sure on time frame - This particular update was a struggle - Johnny boy was not playing. ****Well, until I kind of broke the fourth wall and just let him do the talking.**** (and I'm sure he also held back because I keep calling him Johnny)**

**... ... ... ...**

**Chapter 2: John.**

"Thunderbird 5. My home away from home. I love being here, the solitude suits me and because of that I'm the one who is up here the most. Don't get me wrong I adore my family and I enjoy spending time with each of them when I'm on leave, but being here amongst the stars that I've gazed up at in wonder since I was a small boy makes me feel so peaceful. Four days ago that tranquillity was shattered, and for the first time ever I am finding myself wishing that someone could replace me, someone could come here and take me home.

You see my first younger brother, the one who holds us altogether with his natural calming and added creative abilities was nearly killed while I was sleeping. I know, I know, me sleeping didn't cause his crash, but if I had been awake then maybe I could have done something to help him, like hacking the Sentinel and stopping them from firing on his bird. Instead I was on ordered downtime after two back to back missions which had kept me awake for over forty-eight hours. The first required Thunderbird fours assistance, the second was in space with Alan. After I called in the third requiring just Scott and Virgil my dad, believing it was a rescue that would not require my expertise, ordered me to communicate any vital information I had to my brothers, then relay Thunderbird Five's communications to Tracy Island so I could spend the next ten to twelve hours asleep. I managed the full twelve and after a shower and food I was ready to return to work. Except, the reply I received when contacting base wasn't the one I was expecting.

Ten minutes it took for me to make contact, I can't begin to explain the thoughts that had rampaged through my mind when no one was responding, Alan finally answered looking slightly pale and very tired. Immediately I demanded to know what was going on, the answer drained me completely. The Sentinel had fired missiles at Virgil, thankfully dad had been able to reach Washington and stop the meaningless attack, but the damage that had already been received was great and my little brother was extremely lucky to make it back to the island. Well, I say lucky… Head injury, smoke inhalation, broken ribs, several cuts and bruises, and it wasn't until the following day that he regained consciousness… But he was still alive, and that's what mattered.

After a long chat with the youngest to make sure he was coping I signed off and instantly logged into our islands security feeds so I could see the crash. Yes, I know it sounds a little morbid, but the reality was probably not as dramatic as what was playing through my mind. Thankfully, although extreme, it wasn't. However, what seeing that crash didn't do was alleviate the need that I still have now to see and talk to Virgil. What it did do was produce another need, one that I could do something about, and that was to make sure that the man who recklessly fired at the kindest person you could ever wish to meet receives some sort of justice. Nothing too malicious of course, we are in the business of saving lives and not taking them, but maybe I'll put my hacking prowess to use and make sure he gets discharged from his position. Whatever I choose though won't be pretty but will be fully deserved…

…Oh, one moment, I seem to have a call coming through from home - - - - It's Virgil… Sorry, but I have to go, he still looks really groggy and probably won't be able to talk for too long, but I've desperately been needing this chat… Catch you guys later, Thunderbird Five out."


End file.
